youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiplan
Julian Bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Mulan" Cast * Mulan - Tip (Home) * Shang - Russell (Up) * Mushu - Dug (Up) * Cri-Kee - Zoc (The Ant Bully) * Little Brother - Oh (Home) * Khan - Gustav (Justin and the Knights of Valour) * Shan-Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Hayabusa - Nigel (Rio) * Yao - Justin (Justin and the Knights of Valour) * Ling - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Chien-Po - Flynn (Tangled) * Fa Zhou - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Fa Li - Tip's Mother (Home) * Grandmother Fa - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Chi-Fu - Megamind (Megamind) * General Li - Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Emperor - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Shan-Yu's Archer - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) * Shan-Yu's Scout - Hooded Claw (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis II: Milo's Return) * Shan-Yu's Bodyguards - Happy Chapman (Garfield: The Movie) & Lord Dargis (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) * Imperial Scouts - Aladdin (Aladdin) & Hercules (Hercules) Movie Used *Mulan (1998) Footage Used DreamWorks Animation Footage *Home (2015) *How To Train Your Dragon *How To Train Your Dragon (TV Series) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 Disney Footage *Up (2009) *Tangled (2010) *Atlantis II: Milo's Return (2003) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules (TV Series) (1998) Warner Bros Footage. *The Ant Bully (2006) Sony Pictures Footage *Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013) 20th Century Fox Footage *Rio *Rio 2 *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties Paramount Pictures Footage *Megamind Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Hanna Barbara Footage *Wacky Races *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Trivia *The heroes and villains will be carrying every colored lightsaber like the light blue ones, green ones, red ones, purple ones, yellow ones, black ones, pink ones, dark blue ones, light green ones, blue ones, dark green ones, white ones, that will all carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Mulan Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian Bernardino